1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to computer systems and computer networks. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for detecting and nullifying the effects of computer viruses. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for detecting and nullifying the effects of computer viruses from messages and attachments delivered by electronic mail through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer viruses are a destructive aspect of the computer revolution that threatens its potential growth and usability. Significant time and money are lost annually combating the effects of this insidious, and seemingly endemic, problem. A computer virus is actually just an unauthorized block of executable computer code purporting to be harmless or is hidden in another valid computer program. Once the valid program is executed, the unauthorized virus code is also activated. The effect of such viruses can be simple pranks, such as causing messages to be displayed on the screen, or more serious activities, such as destroying programs and data. Once executed, they often spread quickly by attaching themselves to other programs in the system. Infected programs may in turn continue the cancerous replication by copying the virus code to still other programs. The proliferation of Internet E-mail has only accelerated the problem in that local viruses can now spread internationally in a matter of hours.
Prior art attempts to reduce the effects of viruses and prevent their proliferation by using various virus detection schemes have been only marginally successful. The reason for the limited success is that the prior art methods attempt to identify the existence of a virus before taking steps to protect a user. For example, many virus detection programs use a method known as “behavior interception,” which monitors the computer or system for key system functions such as “write,” “erase,” “format disk,” etc. When such operations occur, the virus detection program prompts the user for input as to whether such an operation is expected. If the suspect operation was not expected (e.g., the user was not operating any program that employed such a function), the user can abort the operation. Another virus detection method known as “signature scanning,” scans program code that is being copied onto the system. Again, the virus detector searches for recognizable patterns of program code, such as the program attempting to write into specific file or memory locations, that betray the possible existence of a virus. Yet another prior art approach to virus detection performs a checksum (mathematical signature) on critical programs stored on a system that are known to be free of viruses. If a virus later attaches itself to one of these programs, the checksum value—which is periodically recalculated—will be different and thus the presence of a virus detected.
While all of these methods work to some degree, they tend to suffer from one critical drawback. They depend on recognizing the virus as a virus before instituting any protection for the user. All too often, new (unrecognized) viruses must first wreak havoc on a significant number of victims before the new virus' identifying characteristics are recognized and included in the (ever-lengthening) watch lists of the various virus protection programs available to government and industry.